Getting Even
by Secret Weapon
Summary: Tom knows he's being watched. And he plans to do something about it. Part of the Convalescently Yours... Tom Marvolo Riddle Universe.


**Title: Getting Even**

**Series: _Convalescently Yours… Tom Marvolo Riddle_**

**Rating: PG – 13 **

**Summary: Tom knows he's being watched. And he plans to do something about it.**

**Timeframe: Set sometime after _10 Things I Hate About Hogwarts._ Tom's PoV.**

**A/N: Bi-Weekly Challenge Response 1: Voyeurism on hxtlightening.**

**Disclaimers: Everyone and everything belongs to JKR. **

* * *

**Getting Even**

****

Tom knows he's being watched.

Well, he can see everyone watching him all the time and that's annoying and discomforting. Pomphrey watches him for change in his condition, for his general welfare and to make sure that he isn't going to mess up her precious hospital wing. Dumbledore comes in and watches him over half-moon glasses and Tom gets the impression that Dumbledore can see everything in his head. The teachers who come in watch him calculatingly and with caution, the students with curiosity and apprehension – they all like to have a good stare at him. Harry watches him in all these ways and sometimes with concern and amusement and affection and it is these last three that he doesn't understand but is very grateful for.

But it's the unknown watcher that really gets his goat.

He's always had finely attuned senses and he likes to think that it has something to do with him being the Heir of Salazar Slytherin. The truth is that after spending his formative years being picked on and bullied at the Muggle orphanage he's learnt to be extra sensitive to his surroundings. Of course there is the natural ability that every Legilimens has (only he doesn't know that he is one yet), but that has nothing to do with Slytherin.

He's started to pick up on someone watching him. Someone he can't see. At first he thought it might be a ghost but the presence feels a lot more tangible so he decides it must be human. Who-ever it is comes in at night and watches him… sometimes even during the day. It chills his spine to think that someone is watching him while he sleeps, so he doesn't, and lies awake instead. Trying to decipher where this uninvited presence is lurking in the shadows. But sooner or later he will fall asleep and then he wakes to the uneasy certainty that his midnight visitor has been keeping vigil all night.

Lately he's started to wonder if it's Harry. He's always wondered how Harry's always there to wake him up and comfort him when he's having one of those terrible, horrifying nightmares that he can never seem to remember – and somehow that makes them even more terrible and horrifying. And today he heard the potions teacher Snape complaining to Madam Pomphrey about, "…Potter wandering around at night with his insufferable invisibility cloak and the headmaster has a blind spot where that boy is concerned. Anyone else and points would be taken and detentions would be handed out but as it's Potter he gets away, no bones broken only to be further encouraged to carry on."

So he decides to test his theory later that night.

He lies still and is very, very quiet when lights are out and the hospital wing is empty. Soon enough he observes all the tell-tale signs that his invisible friend is around. A scuffle here, a rustle there, a footstep, a quiet sigh… once he's sure that he's not alone he starts to put his plan into action.

He flops around and tosses and turns for a while… and then quietens down pretending to have fallen asleep. He breathes slowly and more evenly, and hopes that is act is convincing enough.

Then he whimpers.

And moans.

With a groan thrown in for good measure, every now and then.

And wriggles appreciatively.

Flops over onto his front and rubs the sheets.

And says things like "Ohhh" and "Yes" and "Please" and "More".

And starts thrusting.

And he hears breathing that is not his own getting quicker and closer and hears muffled gasps.

And he keeps going.

And he realises that he isn't pretending any more and that the thought of Harry watching him do this and getting all hot and bothered is making him feel extremely hot and bothered, but in an extremely good way.

So he keeps going and gets even hotter.

And then everything focuses and closes in together and he shudders and spasms and it all feels very good.

And while this is happening he moans "Harry!"

And then as he catches his breath afterwards he grabs the air where he can hear a sort of strangled gasp and his hand comes back with a cloak that is all silvery and shiny.

Harry stands there, glasses askew, with his face red and breathing very fast.

Tom grins.

"Gotcha!"

**End**


End file.
